This invention relates to apparatus for delivering air and fuel to a carburetor in an internal combustion engine.
In an internal combustion engine, air and fuel must be delivered to the intake of the carburetor wherein they are mixed in an appropriate ratio for combustion. Many systems are known for delivering air and fuel to the engine carburetor. In one typical prior art system, fuel is delivered from a remote fuel tank through tubing to a carburetor fuel inlet port, while air is similarly transmitted from the air filter through a distinct passageway remote from the fuel tank to another inlet port in the carburetor.
One disadvantage of this prior art system is the relatively large number of components required. Separate components are needed for the fuel tank and the tube used to transmit fuel from the fuel tank to the carburetor; several components are also needed for the passageway used to transfer air from the air filter housing to the carburetor intake.
Other prior art air and fuel delivery systems are known in which air is transmitted from the air filter across fuel in a fuel tank so that the air mixes with fuel vapors before the air/fuel mixture reaches the carburetor. Although the air filter may be located near the fuel tank in such prior art systems, it is often undesirable to premix the air and fuel before they reach the carburetor. Thus, such prior art systems are not suitable for many engine applications.